It's Wrong
by KNaRaXo
Summary: Kami mempunyai cinta, tapi cinta kami salah... HunHan Special Guest Story!


_**It's Wrong**_

**Main Cast**

Oh Sehun, Luhan, -secret-

**Genre**

Romance, Fluff

**Length**

Oneshot

**Rating**

Teen

**Note **: This ff already posted in (MINE)

Halo! Knaraxo mau mempersembahkan sebuah FF terbaru dengan castnya adalah HunHan, dan juga punya tamu spesial di FF ini. Orang Indonesia lhooo, siapa ya? Read this then you will know! Enjoy!

"_Tanda Miring dalam tanda petik_" adalah bahasa Indonesia.

####

"Hyung, bagaimana cara mengerjakan ini?"

Luhan yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk langsung menoleh ke Sehun. Sehun sedang berkutat dengan buku PRnya yang tak pernah tuntas dia kerjakan. Sebenarnya ini adalah PR 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi rasanya hanya untuk menyentuh dia sangat malas.

"Sehunnie, sampai kapan kau seperti ini, eoh? Mengerjakan soal mudah saja tak becus," ejek Luhan sambil mengambil alih buku PR Sehun.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja, lalu memainkan gelas yang berada di sampingnya. Memutar-mutarnya, lalu mendorong gelas itu hingga gelas itu terjatuh ke sofa di sebelahnya. Untung saja tak pecah.

Luhan memperhatikan soal itu dengan serius. Soal ini bisa dibilang sangat mudah, tapi otak Sehun malas bekerja. Oleh karena itu Luhan selalu menjadi korbannya. Luhan meletakkan buku itu di atas meja Sehun, lalu siap memberikan penjelasan. Luhan mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Sehun, lalu menoleh ke Sehun.

"Jadi seperti ini ca…"

Luhan terdiam ketika melihat wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengannya. Disaat yang bersamaan, Sehun juga menoleh ke arahnya, sehingga wajah mereka kini berhadapan.

Luhan menatap kedua manic mata Sehun dalam-dalam. Rasanya darahnya berdesir. Hatinya berdegup kencang tak menentu. Wajahnya juga telah memerah. Dia merasa gugup, tapi dia tak bisa melepas rasa terpesonanya dari mata Sehun yang indah. Entah ada dorongan apa, wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Sehun. Sehun tak merespon apa-apa. Namja itu hanya diam.

"Luhan Oppa? Sehun Oppa?"

Kedua namja itu menoleh, lalu terkejut melihat Nyim, yeodongsaeng Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Yeoja itu memegang buku PR ditangannya. Tapi wajahnya tampak terkejut.

"A—ah, Nyim-ah, a… ada apa?" tanya Luhan gugup. Dia langsung berdiri dengan kikuk, sedangkan Sehun membalikkan badannya berhdapan dengan meja belajarnya.

"Ah, anio, aku hanya ingin menanyakan soal yang tak kumengerti. Tapi sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk, jadi aku tidak jadi bertanya. Aku akan bertanya dengan chingu-ku. Gomawo, Oppa," ucap Nyim sedikit gagap, lalu berlari meninggalkan kamar itu.

Luhan menghela nafas lega. Untung saja Nyim tak curiga melihat mereka tiba-tiba berdekatan seperti tadi. Luhan kembali berdiri di sebelah Sehun untuk menjelaskan soal yang tak dimengertinya itu.

Tapi Luhan bergeming ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun. Rasanya dadanya menjadi sesak. Wajah Sehun menampakkan rasa menyesal, wajah sedih. Luhan tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sehun sedang menyimpan perasaan. Ya, perasaan kepada dongsaengnya, Oh Nyim.

Sehun dan Nyim sebenarnya adalah saudara tiri. Eomma-Appa mereka menikah sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu, saat Sehun berumur 11 tahun dan Nyim berumur 9 tahun. Eomma Nyim adalah orang Indonesia, sedangkan Appa Sehun adalah orang Korea. Kedua orang tua mereka bertemu saat Appa Sehun datang ke Indonesia dan akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta lalu menikah.

Tapi, Sehun mempunyai kendala dalam hubungan persaudaraannya dengan Nyim. Sehun mulai menyukai Nyim sejak berumur 13 tahun, dan sekarang benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi Sehun sadar bahwa dia dan Nyim adalah saudara, sehingga tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya.

Luhan rasanya menjadi cemburu. Dia benar-benar tak suka ketika melihat fakta bahwa dia tak ada kesempatan untuk mendekati Sehun. Sehun yang sangat dia sukai sejak kecil.

"Sehunnie, kau tak apa?"

Sehun terkejut ketika suara Luhan menyadarkannya. Sehun menatap namja itu sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Matanya kembali fokus kepada buku PRnya, meskipun sebenarnya pikirannya masih tak berada di sana entah di mana.

####

Nyim berusaha bernafas. Dia baru saja berlari dari kamar Sehun karena terlalu syok melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang seperti akan berciuman.

_Omo, apakah sesama laki-laki boleh berciuman? Bukankah itu tak normal?_ batin Nyim. Nyim berpikir bahwa mungkin saja tak ada batasan dalam cinta. Yang penting mereka saling mencintai. Tapi baru pertama kali ini dia melihat kejadian barusan, apalagi yang dilihat adalah Oppa-nya dan chingu Oppa-nya yang sangat dia kagumi.

"Nyim-ah, gwenchana? Kau seperti baru melihat hantu?" tanya Eomma yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil matanya memandangi TV dengan serius. Nyim ikut bergabung bersama Eomma. Dia duduk di atas karpet.

"Hmm… Eomma, aku ingin bertanya… sesuatu," ucap Nyim ragu-ragu. Eomma langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Nyim. _Tumben sekali dia bertanya sesuatu_, batin Eomma. Nyim jarang bercerita atau bertanya kepada Eomma. Tempat dia sering mengeluarkan unek-uneknya adalah Luhan.

"Boleh saja, tapi jangan memberikan pertanyaan yang susah ya," kata Eomma. Nyim mengangguk. Dia mendekati telinga Eomma untuk berbisik. Meski ragu, tapi Nyim penasaran.

"Eomma, apakah namja dan namja… boleh berpacaran?"

Eomma terbelalak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Nyim bertanya dan pertanyaannya sangat aneh. _Omo, apa yang harus kukatakan?_

"Hmm… mungkin saja boleh. Lagipula cinta memang tidak ada batasan. Semua cinta diperbolehkan, asal tidak bersifat menghancurkan kehidupan kita," jawab Eomma asal.

Nyim hanya mengangguk-angguk. Berarti, Sehun dan Luhan boleh berpacaran? Berarti… Nyim tidak bisa mempunyai Eonni. Nyim langsung terdiam. Gawat, padahal Nyim sangat mendambakan mempunyai Eonni dari Sehun. Tidak bisa!

"Aaarrgg! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" teriak Nyim histeris. Dia langsung berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Eomma hanya memandanginya dengan aneh, tapi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke TV tanpa perduli apa yang terjadi kepada Nyim.

####

"Sehunnie, aku boleh menginap di sini?"

Sehun terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar Luhan ingin menginap di rumahnya. Jelas-jelas mereka berdua besok akan sekolah, tapi justru Luhan ingin tidur di rumahnya.

"Anio, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu besok, Hyung? Kau bahkan tak membawa seragam sekolahmu," tolak Sehun. Luhan menjentikkan jarinya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Ternyata di dalamnya terdapat seragam sekolah.

"Tenang, aku sudah membawanya dari rumahku. Eomma dan Appa juga telah setuju. Jadi, tak perlu khawatir," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun hanya menggidikkan bahunya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan terkejut ketika melihat Nyim berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Oppa, Eomma mengajak kau dan Luhan Oppa untuk makan bersama. Kajja, kita ke ruang makan," ajak Nyim.

Sehun mengangguk. Dia memanggil Luhan dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Tapi justru Luhan menolak, beralasan bahwa dia ingin mengerjakan PRnya terlebih dahulu.

Tiba-tiba, ide terlintas di otak Nyim. Dia langsung berlari ke ruang dapur, dan kembali dengan membawa nampan dengan 3 piring makan yang cukup berat.

"Sehun Oppa, Luhan Oppa, ayo kita makan bersama."

Sehun tertegun. Berarti, mereka hanya akan makan bertiga. Tentu saja semua ini akan menjadi canggung. Tadi dia dan Luhan kepergok akan berciuman, tentu Nyim akan merasa kebingungan. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak berniat mencium Luhan, tentu karena mereka berdua adalah namja. Tapi dia terlambat menarik diri, Nyim sudah terlanjur melihat.

Nyim meletakkan 3 piring makanan itu di atas karpet lembut Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan pun ikut duduk bersama Nyim. Nyim menyerahkan 1 piring ke Sehun, lalu menyerahkan 1 piring lagi kepada Luhan.

"Gomawo, Nyim-ah," kata Luhan tersenyum hangat.

Mereka pun mulai makan. Luhan terus memandangi Sehun, sedangkan Sehun terus memandangi Nyim. Tapi Nyim tak menyadari sama sekali. Dia asyik menguyah makanannya dengan lahap.

Tapi lama kelamaan, Nyim mulai menyadari tatapan Sehun. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun, lalu menatap namja itu dengan sebal.

"Oppa, mengapa kau menatapku sejak tadi, eoh? Apakah aku begitu cantiknya hingga kau tak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu dariku?" tanya Nyim kesal.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya. Kau benar."

Luhan langsung terdiam menatap Sehun, begitu pula Nyim. Entah apa yang ada di benak Sehun hingga dengan ceroboh menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kalimat yang salah. Sehun sadar dia salah menjawab. Dia mulai panik, lalu mencari-cari alasan agar Nyim tak lagi menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"A—ah, tidak. Bukan begitu. Tapi aku melihatmu karena kau… terlihat aneh dengan penampilanmu sekarang," ujar Sehun sambil menarik ujung lengan baju Nyim. Kini Nyim mengenakan sebuah kaus yang lengan kanannya panjang, sedangkan kiri pendek. Nyim mendecak kesal.

"Aigoo, Oppa! Tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak mengejekku? Aiisssh, jinjja!" Nyim mendengus kesal. Sehun terkekeh, lalu mengacak sayang rambut Nyim yang tergerai panjang.

Luhan merasa cemburu. Bagaimana Sehun bisa dengan ceroboh mengatakan isi hatinya? Andai saja Sehun tahu bahwa di sini ada yang cemburu! Terbakar api cemburu! Apalagi kini Sehun dan Nyim sedang bersenda gurau satu sama lain.

Luhan tak tahan lagi. Dia langsung berdiri dengan membawa piring di tangannya, lalu tersenyum kecil sambil memanggil Sehun.

"Sehunnie, aku sudah kenyang. Aku tidak jadi menginap di rumahmu, dan atas makanannya, gomawo," kata Luhan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan Nyim setelah tasnya berada di genggamannya.

Mereka berdua bingung dengan sikap Luhan. Tak biasanya Luhan berkata tak jadi menginap di rumah Sehun. Padahal biasanya Luhan hampir setiap hari memaksa menginap di rumah Sehun.

"Oppa, apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan Oppa?" tanya Nyim kebingungan.

Sehun tak tahu, apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh namja yang manis itu. Tapi kini dia memandangi Nyim sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Nyim, kau bilang ada soal yang tak kau mengerti? Bawa ke sini buku PR milikmu, aku akan mengajarimu."

####

"Jadi, seperti itu caranya. Aku benar kan?"

Nyim mendengus kesal. Apanya yang benar, hah? Jawaban Sehun sangat melenceng dengan apa yang diajari oleh chingu-nya lewat telepon. Sebenarnya Nyim sudah bertanya kepada chingu-nya yang lain, tapi Sehun jarang mengajarinya. Jadi, dia tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Oppa, bagaimana bisa jawaban ini benar? Ini sama sekali salah!" Nyimas tak setuju dengan jawaban Sehun. Sehun tentu saja terkejut. Bagaimana Nyimas bisa tahu?

"Yaa, bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau ini salah, eoh? Jangan-jangan kau sudah bertanya kepada chingu-mu yang lain? Iya kan?" tanya Sehun menyelidik.

Nyim menutup mulutnya. Aaarrgg, bagaimana bisa dia keceplosan? Aduh, Sehun bisa-bisa marah!

"Mianhae, Oppa! Kupikir akan menjadi lucu jika kau menawarkan untuk mengajariku, tapi ternyata salah!" Nyim sedikit berteriak. Tapi dia segera sadar. Nyim kembali ceroboh! Gawat!

Sehun tak percaya. Dia merasa sebal, lalu merangkul Nyim dan mengacak-acak rambut Nyim.

"kau meremehkan kemampuanku, ya? Beraninya kau!" Sehun terus mengacak rambut Nyim, membuat Nyim sebal. Tapi rasanya ada yang menggelitik, jadi yeoja itu tertawa.

"Yaa, Oppa! Jangan—"

Nyim terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat sesuatu. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sehun. Tapi rasanya dia ragu dan tak dapat mengatakannya kepada Sehun, takut jika Oppa-nya merasa tak suka. Tapi, rasanya Nyim harus menyampaikan itu kepada Sehun sekarang.

"Oppa, aku… setuju dengan hubunganmu dan Luhan Oppa."

Sehun tertegun. Apa yang dikatakan Nyim? Mengapa tiba-tiba dongsaengnya berkata seperti itu? Sehun melepas rangkulannya, lalu menatap Nyim dengan kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Nyim menghelas nafas. Bisa-bisanya Sehun pura-pura tidak mengerti. Nyim memeluk lututnya, lalu memasang wajah datar.

"Aku tahu, kau dan Luhan Oppa berpacaran," jawab Nyim.

Sehun menahan tawa. Bagaimana mungkin Nyim berpikir bahwa dia dan Luhan mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat? Pasti Nyim baru saja salah minum obat.

"Yaa, bagaimana mung—"

"Oppa, aku senang jika ternyata kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, meskipun bukan seorang yeoja. Kupikir kau tidak akan punya kekasih selamanya karena terlalu perhatian kepadaku. Kita berdua hanya saudara tiri, tapi kau menunjukkan perhatian seperti kau adalah kekasihku. Aku takut orang lain berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Tapi kini, aku senang. Dengan begitu, orang tak berpikir bahwa kita punya hubungan."

Nyim tersenyum manis. Tapi Sehun merasa tak suka. Dadanya terasa sakit. Padahal yang dia sukai adalah Nyim, tapi justru Nyim berpikir bahwa dia dan Luhan berpacaran. Rasanya… Sehun patah hati.

Nyim pun kembali fokus kepada PR Matematika yang selalu menyulitkannya. Sehun justru menunduk. Dia sudah merasa tak tahan. Dia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa hubungan persaudaraan mereka menghalangi perasaannya, dan kini Nyim harus salah sangka dengan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Ini semua memberatkan Sehun.

"Nyim-ah."

Nyim menoleh. Sehun kini tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Ne, Oppa. Waeyo?"

Sehun merasa suara Nyim ketika bertanya sangat khas, mampu membuat dadanya merasa sesak. Membuat perasaannya semakin tak bisa ditahan. Perasaan yang terpendam di hatinya telah menguasainya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun menarik Nyim ke dalam pelukannya. Nyim tentu saja terkejut.

"Op… Oppa?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Nyim yang berada di dekapannya mampu membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Dan hatinya sudah bulat. Semua ini harus menjadi jelas.

"Saranghae, Nyim-ah. Saranghae."

Nyim bergeming mendengar penuturan Sehun. Sehun pun memeluknya semakin erat. Nyim berusaha untuk mengelak, tapi dia merasakan tetesan air jatuh di atas bajunya. Dia mendongak, dan mendapati bahwa Sehun kini tengah menangis.

"Oppa, gwenchana?" tanya Nyim sambil menyentuh pipi Sehun.

"Aku tahu aku seorang namja dan tak pantas menangis. Tapi… aku merasa perih. Harusnya kita tak bersaudara. Aku… harusnya bisa mengatakan perasaanku dari dulu tanpa halangan hubungan persaudaraan kita."

Nyim hanya bisa diam dalam pelukan Sehun. Tangannya pun ikut memeluk Sehun. Sehun terkejut ketika merasakan tangan Nyim memeluknya. Tapi dia hanya diam, dan merasakan kehangatan Nyim.

####

"Luhan Hyung, aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Nyim."

Luhan yang sedang membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran langsung tertegun. Sehun kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Luhan pun menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sehun, lalu menatap namja itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan wajahmu, eoh?" tanya Sehun sambil menahan tawa. Dia menepuk punggung Luhan. Luhan hanya diam. Pikirannya masih kalut, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Lalu… apa jawaban Nyim-ah?"

Senyum Sehun seketika pudar. Namja itu hanya tertawa pahit sambil memegang tengkuknya. Ekspresinya seperti orang yang tengah kecewa.

"Haha, Nyim belum menjawabku. Dia mengatakan hari ini dia akan menjawabnya setelah pulang sekolah," jawab Sehun sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Dan aku… merasa gugup. Aku takut jika dia akan menolakku, lalu kami berdua akan menjauh. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Luhan membalikkan badannya, lalu menatap langit biru yang cerah. Awan-awan putih bergerak-gerak, melintasi langit itu dengan leluasa. Langit itu sangat tenang. Tapi, hati kedua namja itu tengah gundah. Masing-masing memikirkan perasaan mereka yang tak menentu.

"Apa kau tak takut mengambil resiko ketika mengatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun pun tertawa kecil. Dia mengulum senyum, lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Ini semua karena Nyim salah sangka tentang hubungan kita berdua. Dia berpikir bahwa aku dan kau berpacaran. Bukankah itu aneh? Mana mungkin kita berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih."

_Mana mungkin kita berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih. _Kalimat itu terngiang di otak Luhan. Dia merasa kesal dan marah. Mengapa mereka tak boleh menjadi sepasang kekasih? Apa karena mereka sama-sama namja dan itu terlarang? Memangnya ada apa? Luhan tak perduli, dia tak suka dengan kalimat itu.

Sehun kini tengah tertawa mengingat Nyim yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun dan Luhan berpacaran. Menurutnya Nyim terlalu polos. Tapi karena itu, Sehun bisa menyatakan perasaannya kepada Nyim. Dia merasa senang. Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan

"Kau tahu, menurutku Nyim sangat lu—"

"Sehunnie, saranghae."

Sehun terdiam. Dia menatap Luhan yang kini sedang menunduk sambil menutup wajahnya. Tapi Sehun dapat melihat air mata Luhan berjatuhan. Sehun langsung menyentuh pundak Luhan dengan khawatir.

"Luhan Hyung, gwenchana? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir. Luhan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Hati Luhan yang hancur tiba-tiba tergerak.

"Sehunnie, mianhae."

Sehun terkejut. Bukan karena apa, tapi karena tiba-tiba Luhan mendekat kepadanya dan mencengkram kerah Sehun dengan kuat. Sehun tentu saja terkejut dengan tindakan Luhan yang tiba – tiba. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sehun cukup lama. Otak Sehun lambat mencerna tindakan yang sedang dilakukan Luhan. Sehun yang kaget langsung mendorong Luhan.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan!" Sehun mengelap bibirnya. Luhan tampak menangis terisak. Dia tahu tindakannya salah, tapi dia sudah tak tahan menahan perasaan terlarangnya.

"Sehunnie, mianhae. Tapi… aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Sejak kecil, aku sudah sangat menyukaimu. Aku selalu menahannya karena tahu kau tak akan suka jika mengetahui aku menyukaimu. Tapi sama halnya dengan perasaanmu kepada Nyim, aku begitu mencintaimu dan tak bisa dihalangi lagi. Mianhae Sehunnie, mianhae," isak Luhan.

Sehun tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Sehun mulai sadar, bahwa selama ini Luhan menyukainya tanpa dia ketahui. Sehun benar-benar menyesal. Andai saja dia tahu lebih cepat, pasti dia tidak akan bercerita tentang perasaannya terhadap Nyim. Dia tak sadar bahwa selama ini telah menyakiti Luhan.

"Aaarrgg!" Sehun berteriak depresi. Dia menendang tanah dengan kesal.

####

Sehun dengan lesu berjalan di lorong sekolah. Dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena memikirkan kejadian barusan. Kejadian barusan masih membuatnya syok.

Sehun terus berjalan, tak mengetahui seseorang juga berjalan dengan lesu dengan arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

_Buuuk!_

Sehun bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Aaah, Mianhaeyo," ujar seseorang sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. Sehun pu balas membungkuk kecil, lalu menatap yeoja yang bertabrakan dengannya. Dia terdiam ketika melihat Nyim berdiri di depannya. Nyim pun tampak terkejut.

"Aaah, Oppa!" seru Nyim sambil tersenyum cerah. Dia menghela nafas, lega karena yang ditabraknya adalah Oppa-nya.

Sehun masih terkejut. Dia hanya bergeming menatap Nyim. Sehun bukan hanya terkejut karena ternyata yang ditabraknya adalah Nyim. Tapi dia juga terkejut karena Nyim terlihat santai berbicara padanya. Padahal sejak tadi malam dia tak ingin berbicara dengan Sehun.

Nyim memeriksa waktu dengan jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pm. Hari ini para guru mengadakan rapat, jadi semua siswa diperbolehkan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Oleh karena itu kini Nyim bisa dengan leluasa berjalan-jalan.

"Oppa, aku lapar. Kau mau ke kantin?" tawar Nyim menarik sudut bibirnya.

Sehun terpaku sejenak, masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Tapi tawaran Nyim memikatnya. Berarti Nyim tidak masalah dengan pernyataannya semalam. Bagus!

Sehun mengangguk. Dia menarik lengan Nyim dan mengajaknya berjalan. Nyim mengintip wajah Sehun. Dia merasa lega ketika melihat Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

Sebenarnya sejak kemarin Nyim takut Sehun menjadi pendiam dan akan menjauhinya, oleh karena itu dia memilih menjauh tadi malam. Tapi setelah berpikir beberapa kali, menurutnya semua tak perlu menjadi seperti ini.

####

Nyim duduk di atas bangku taman bermain sambil tertunduk malu. Tangannya yang memegang _bubble tea_ sedikit gemetar, sedangkan Sehun dengan santai meminum _bubble tea_ miliknya. Nyim merasa menyesal mengajak Oppa-nya yang justru membawanya ke taman bermain. Dan permasalahan yang sebenarnya bukan itu. Tapi permasalahannya adalah banyak yeoja yang sedang mengerumuni mereka sambil mengagumi ketampanan Sehun.

Nyim tak pernah tahu kalau Sehun akan menjadi sepopuler ini. Mendengar dari bisikan beberapa yeoja yang berdiri di sampingnya, Sehun terkenal karena dia adalah andalan klub sepak bola di SMA Yeolbyun. Bahkan terkenal hingga ke sekolah-sekolah lain karena berhasil mengalah seluruh klub sepak bola yang pernah bertanding melawan klub Sehun.

Nyim menatap kesal Sehun yang Nampak santai. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Nyim tak suka perhatian. Dia lebih suka ketenangan ketimbang suasana yang mengganggu seperti ini. Nyim meletakkan _bubble tea_-nya, lalu menarik Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Oppa, ayo kita pergi dari sini," ajak Nyim setengah berteriak. Sehun melihat sekeliling. Ya ampun, saking senangnya dia karena bisa pergi bersama Nyim, dia tak menyadari bahwa banyak yeoja yang mengelilingi mereka. Apalagi dia lupa bahwa Nyim tak suka perhatian. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Nyim langsung menarik Sehun pergi, membuat para yeoja itu berteriak kesal. Sehun yang tak berselera lagi dengan _bubble tea_-nya langsung memberikan minuman itu kepada salah seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu langsung berteriak kegirangan, yang disambut oleh acara rebut-rebutan _bubble tea_ Sehun.

Sehun pun lega karena para yeoja itu lebih tertarik dengan _bubble tea_ Sehun. Sehun menatap punggung Nyim, lalu menarik tangan Nyim. Nyim langsung berhenti, lalu menengok ke belakang. Dia tersenyum lega ketika tak melihat yeoja-yeoja itu lagi.

"Syukurlah mereka tidak terlihat lagi," kata Nyim sambil mengusap-usap dadanya. Sehun menyetujui ucapan Nyim dengan anggukan kecil. Nyim menatap sebal Sehun, lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Oppa, _mengapa kau begitu populer? Aku jadinya harus repot. Kau menyebalkan!_" seru Nyim di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Nyim barusan. Melihat Sehun kebingungan, Nyim tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sehun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Nyim-ah, apa yang baru saja kau katakan hingga bia tertawa terbahak-bahak, eoh?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Nyim berhenti tertawa, lalu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ani. Aku mengatakan bahwa kau sangat tampan, Oppa," jawab Nyim sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Sehun merasa sedikit berdebar-debar, tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkannya. Sehun mendecak.

"Aiiissh, jinjja. Bagaimana bisa? Yang kau katakan tadi sangat panjang, mengapa menjadi begitu pendek?" tanya Sehun kesal. Dia merasa bahwa yeodongsaengnya itu sedang berbohong.

"Oppa, bahasa Korea dan bahasa Indonesia berbeda. Oleh karena itu, harusnya kau belajar bahasa Indonesia agar mengerti apa yang kukatakan," ujar Nyim.

Sehun tampak berpikir. Apa dia harus belajar bahasa Indonesia seperti yang dikatakan Nyim? Sepertinya menarik. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia bisa datang ke tempat kelahiran Eomma tirinya dan belajar bahasa Indonesia. Sehun menjadi bersemangat.

"Ne, arraseo. Lain kali aku akan pergi ke Indonesia dan belajar bahasa Indonesia di sana!" seru Sehun dengan semangat. Nyim pun ikut bersemangat. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Ah, Nyim!"

Nyim menoleh, begitu pula Sehun. Mata Nyim tiba-tiba melebar. Senyuman muncul dari wajahnya. Dia menatap bahagia seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Namja itu pun tampak melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. Namja itu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Oppa, ini Oppa Chingu-ku, Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah Oppa dari Byun Nara, chingu yang dekat denganku. Baekhyun Oppa, ini adalah Oppaku, Oh Sehun." Nyim saling memperkenalkan kedua namja itu. Baekhyun membungkuk, lalu tersenyum hangat. Sedangkan Sehun menatapnya dingin.

"Annyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Aku tahu banyak tentangmu dari Nyim dan Nara-ya. Mereka bilang bahwa kau populer karena keahlianmu bermain bola da karena ketampananmu. Apa yang mereka katakan memang benar, kau sangat tampan," puji Baekhyun.

"Gamsahamnida," ujar Sehun seraya membungkuk. Tapi wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi dingin. Dia merasa tak suka dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Nyim terlihat menyukai Baekhyun, karena yeoja itu terus menatap Baekhyun dengan gembira.

"Baekhyun Oppa, kau mau ikut denganku dan Sehun Oppa?" tawar Nyim. Sehun mendelik. Dia tak suka jika Nyim mengajak Baekhyun ikut bersama mereka. Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan seksama, lalu menggeleng sambil berdecak.

"Aigoo, kedua orang itu. Nara dan Chanyeol memang jarang akur, padahal jelas-jelas mereka saling suka," gumam Baekhyun sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Nyim membulatkan matanya mendengar kata "saling suka".

"Oppa, apakah Nara-ya sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya Nyim bersemangat. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengulum senyum, lalu membelai lembut kepada Nyim.

"Ne, Nara menyukai chingu-ku, Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Nara belum menyadarinya, tapi aku yakin sebenarnya dia menyukai Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Nara memang belum mengerti. Nara masih berumur 14 tahun, dia tak akan mengerti hal-hal seperti itu dengan cepat. Meskipun Nara lebih muda 2 tahun dariku, aku mengerti tentangnya," kata Nyim seraya mengangguk-angguk. Sehun mendecak. _Kau bergaya seperti sudah tahu, padahal kemarin dengan polos kau mengatakan aku dan Luhan berpacaran,_ batin Sehun.

"Ne, aku percaya kau mengerti. Ah, Nara menelponku. Pasti mereka sedang memperebutkan sesuatu. Sampai jumpa Nyim, Sehun." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Nyim dan Sehun.

Sehun bernafas lega. Sedari tadi hatinya merasa panas melihat Nyim berbicara dengan Baekhyun begitu akrab. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai membelai kepala Nyim. Sehun sangat kesal dibuatnya. Tapi kini perhatian Nyim bisa kembali padanya.

"Nyim-ah, kau mau ke…."

Sehun terdiam. Melihat Nyim tersenyum lembut menatap Baekhyun yang terus berjalan menjauh dari mereka membuat dada Sehun merasa sesak. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak Sehun. Apa Nyim menyukai Baekhyun?

Nyim menoleh ke arah Sehun, lalu tertawa miris. Air matanya tiba-tiba menggenang. Nyim menutup rapat mulutnya, sedangkan Sehun menatapnya khawatir. Sehun langsung menyentuh bahu Nyim.

"Nyim-ah, gwenchana?" tanya Sehun. Nyim mengusap air matanya, meskipun air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Sehun Oppa, mianhae. Aku menyukai Baekhyun Oppa. Aku menyukainya selama beberapa bulan ini. Dan dari pernyataan ini, kau tahu jawabanku, kan? Mianhae Oppa…."

Sehun melepaskan pegangannya kepada Nyim. Sehun merasa dadanya sakit. Dia menggeleng lemah, tak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa Nyim menyukai orang lain. Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Nyim, membuat Nyim sedikit terkejut.

"Nyim, aku… tak tahu. Tapi dadaku terasa sakit," ujar Sehun lemah. Nyim pun menangis terisak. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun untuk menenangkan namja itu. Nyim bisa merasakan bahunya menjadi sedikit basah. Sehun kini sedang menangis.

Sehun tahu dia harusnya tak menangis karena dia adalah namja. Tapi semua ini terlalu berat baginya. Perasaan yang dia pendam begitu lama, harus pupus hanya dalam waktu semalam. Semua cinta ini memberatkannya. Dia sudah tak sanggup.

"Oppa, _maafkan aku_. _Tapi kau tetaplah Kakak laki-laki kebanggaanku_," bisik Nyim di sela-sela tangisannya.

####

Seorang namja sedang berlari tergesa-gesa di lorong sekolah. Dia tak perduli meskipun harus menabrak beberapa siswa. Dia tak perduli meskipun beberapa dari mereka berteriak memarahinya. Bahkan dia tak perduli ketika seonsaengnim-nya yang galak memanggilnya. Yang dipikirkannya hanya lah satu. Namja yang membuat hatinya berdebar.

Namja itu, Luhan berhenti di depan perpustakaan. Pintu perpustakaan itu tertutup rapat. _Apa benar Sehun ada di sini? Perpustakaan ini seperti tak bernyawa_, pikir Luhan. Tapi dia yakin Sehun memintanya datang ke perpustakaan ini.

Luhan membuka pintu perpustakaan itu yang ternyata tak terkunci. Sepi. Tak ada satu pun orang di sana. Bahkan Sehun pun tak terlihat di sini. Luhan merasa dipermainkan oleh Sehun.

"Sehuniieee!"

"Ne, Luhan Hyung!"

Luhan mendengar suara Sehun memanggilnya. Dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, tapi tak menemukan namja bermata topaz itu. Aneh, mengapa Sehun tak ada di sini? Tapi Luhan yakin Sehun barusan memanggilnya.

Luhan berjalan perlahan menyusuri lemari-lemari buku. Dia melewati setiap lemari buku, tapi tak menemukan namja yang tengah dicarinya itu. Luhan berteriak frustasi. Apalagi ketika Sehun dipanggil, justru Sehun tak menjawab panggilannya.

Luhan merasa merinding. Tak ada orang di dekatnya membuatnya ketakutan. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba muncul hantu? Meskipun ini siang, tapi perpustakaan itu cukup gelap karena jendela perpustakaan tertutup oleh lemari buku. Biasanya lampu perpustakaan dihidupkan, tapi tak ada pustakawan di sini sehingga lampu tak dihidupkan.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan. Dia tak sengaja menginjak buku yang tergeletak di lantai perpustakaan, membuatnya sedikit oleng. Tapi Luhan dengan lihai mampu menahan badannya sendiri. Dia pu kembali berjalan pelan-pelan. Tapi sialnya dia terpeleset 2 buku, sehingga badannya benar-benar oleng.

"AAAH!"

"Awas!"

_Greep!_

Luhan merasa seseorang memegang badannya sehingga dia tak jadi terjatuh. Luhan menghela nafas lega. Dia menatap orang yang menolongnya untuk berterima kasih.

"Goma…."

Luhan terhenti. Dia menatap mata topaz milik namja itu. Jantungnya menjadi berdebar tak karuan. Wajahnya pun langsung memerah.

"Se… Sehunnie?"

####

"Sehunnie, ada yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Luhan dengan gugup. Sehun menatap Luhan, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di meja perpustakaan, hanya berdua. Dan itu membuat Luhan menjadi gugup setengah mati. Sehun pun menunduk, lalu tertawa pahit.

"Nyim menolakku. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai orang lain."

Luhan terpaku mendengar penuturan Sehun. Dipandanginya Sehun yang kini sedang tersenyum miris. Luhan menjadi merasa iba. Di sisi lain dia merasa senang karena itu berarti dia tak perlu lagi patah hati melihat Sehun dan Nyim. Tapi di sisi lain dia merasa kasihan dengan Sehun yang terlihat patah semangat.

"Lalu, kau dan Nyim… tetap dekat?" tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ne, kami tetaplah saudara. Hanya saja… aku merasa patah hati ketika kemarin dia menceritakan tentang orang yang disukainya. Tapi…."

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Memandangi langit-langit atap perpustakaan. Senyum Sehun perlahan menjadi ceria, membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Aku merasa berhasil melepaskannya. Aku sudah merasa lega telah mengatakan isi hatiku kepadanya. Dan aku bertambah lega karena kami tetap dekat meskipun dia telah menolakku. Meskipun semua telah terjadi, tapi aku tetap bisa berada di sampingnya. Aku sudah cukup senang," ucap Sehun.

Luhan ikut tersenyum. Dia memandangi Sehun lekat-lekat, lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat. Sehun sedikit terkejut, tapi akhirnya dia membalas genggaman tangan Luhan dengan lebih erat.

"Hmm… Sehunnie. Kalau begitu, aku boleh menjadi… yeojachingumu?" tanya Luhan malu-malu. Sehun membulatkan matanya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan tak tahu alasan namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sehunnie, waeyo? Memangnya apa yang lucu?" tanya Luhan sambil menarik lengan Sehun, lalu memeluk lengan Sehun dengan erat. Sehun pun mengelap air matanya. Namja itu berusaha menahan tawa karena kini Luhan sedang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Luhan Hyung, jika kau ingin menjadi yeojachinguku… aku akan menerimamu," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan langsung berseri-seri.

"Tapi…." Sehun melanjutkan, "Aku akan menerimamu jika di dunia ini sudah tidak ada yeoja lagi."

Luhan langsung mendelik kesal. Dia memukul-mukul Sehun yang kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sehunnieee, kau jahat!" rengek Luhan sambil terus memukul-mukul Sehun tanpa ampun. Sehun berusaha menangkis pukulan Luhan sambil terus tertawa.

"Hahaha, ampun! Kau aneh Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu sebagai 'Yeojachingu', eoh? Kau itu namja, harusnya kau menjadi namjachingu!" ujar Sehun sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Luhan langsung terdiam, lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan nakal.

"Kalau begitu… aku boleh menjadi namjachingumu?"

Wajah Sehun langsung memerah. Luhan tertawa puas ketika melihat perubahan wajah Sehun. Sehun pun tergagap-gagap. Dengan gemas, Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Aaah, appo!" keluh Sehun sambil meraih tangan Luhan yang mencubit pipinya. Luhan tersenyum manis, lalu mencium pipi Sehun dengan cepat, membuat Sehun terkejut. Luhan pun tersenyum lebar.

"Sehunnie, saranghae!"

**The End**

Bagaimana para readers? Apakah gaje? Buruk? Knaraxo tidak tahu, mari Knaraxo lihat lewat review kalian. Tolong Review ya, agar Knaraxo bisa menjadi lebih baik kedepannya. Gamsahamnida :D


End file.
